El otro final de Shizuka Hiou
by Kesu.no.Tsubasa
Summary: Resultado alternativo de la batalla con Shizuka Hiou, bastante más consecuente. Involucra rituales de sangre y otras experiencias traumáticas.


_Por interesante que sea la historia planteada por Matsuri Hino sensei, creo que en la batalla contra Shizuka Hiou no se atuvo a sus propias reglas. De haber sido consecuentes, los resultados habrían sido muy distintos, aunque bastante menos optimistas.  
_

_

* * *

_Por grande que sea el odio de Zero, no hay forma en la que vaya contra la ley de su propia sangre.

-¿Estás feliz de escuchar finalmente la voz de tu ama? ¿No sientes que debes obedecerme? Es porque he regresado a mi cuerpo que mi voz tiene el poder de atar.

Miraba a Shizuka de reojo su doble forma: por un lado, la menuda Maria Kurenai, tendida inconsciente en el sillón con un vestido negro, el cual contrastaba con el vestido blanco de la hermosa Yuuki en sus propios brazos; y la alta y despiadada Shizuka Hiou, con su largo cabello blanco, su amplio antiguo kimono, parada desafiante justo frente a ellos dos. Zero la miraba con la cabeza gacha, intentando negar sus propios sentimientos revueltos. Sin embargo, las palabras de la mujer que tanto odiaba ardían no desde afuera, sino desde el interior de sus propias venas. Su cuerpo renuente y su voluntad confusa y testaruda empezaron a revolverse en una espiral nauseabunda. Enardecido, tomó la mano de Yuuki con fuerza, queriendo protegerla, sosteniéndose de ella para no dejar caer su propio espíritu en la desesperación.

-Ah, eso está bien- juzgó Shizuka- Sostén a Yuuki de esa manera. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No puedes desobedecer las órdenes dadas por mí, tu madre como vampiro.

-¡Zero, suéltame!- protestó Yuuki.

Zero la escuchaba claramente, veía con cada vez mayor lucidez lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero, aunque lo intentaba, su mano no reaccionaba, se trastornaba en un hormigueo completamente ajeno a él, y aunque su alma se sacudiera con una violencia inmensa y autodestructiva, su cuerpo seguía atado a su sangre congelada, totalmente inmóvil. No pudo hacer nada, incluso cuando esa despreciable mujer se aferró a su cuello para hundir sus dientes en él una vez más, ultrajando su cuerpo como hace tantos años, arrancándole lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Quién diablos era él ahora que no podía controlar su propio cuerpo? ¿De qué mierda servía si no podía proteger a Yuuki? Shizuka pronto lo dejó a un lado, y aunque él no la mirase, no podía evitar ver cómo la vampira tomaba a Yuuki y acercaba su perverso e hipócrita rostro al cuello de la dulce joven. Intentó apuntarle, intentó alzar su mano y su arma en contra de ella. Pero su mano no pudo. Su mano no le obedecía a él, le obedecía a su enemiga. Disparó, no contra su enemiga, sino contra él mismo, contra su propia pierna. Zero, una vez más, se había convertido en su propio enemigo. Shizuka alzó brevemente la mirada, luego volvió sobre Yuuki.

-Está bien, tomaré tu sangre y cumpliré nuestro traro. Pero antes, debes volver a ser tú misma.

Diciendo esto, la vampira introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca y, como succionándolo lentamente, clavó en él uno de sus largos dientes para dejar caer una gota de su sangre maldita hacia los ojos de Yuuki. La adolescente retrocedió espantada y tropezó, luego empezó a girar su rostro en todas direcciones y el movimiento de sus miembros perdió toda coordinación. La inocente prefecta se retorcía espasmódicamente con gritos más intensos que los de cualquier dolor: invadida del gran espanto hacia ella misma. ¿Acaso nadie la escuchaba? ¿Acaso el único testigo era Zero, que no podía hacer nada? Los gritos se clavaban violentamente en sus sentidos agudizados, la única parte de su cuerpo que se volvía cada vez más suya. Los brazos y piernas de Yuuki se revolvían resonando sobre el parquet en un ritmo demencial, y siguieron así durante lo que parecieron ser horas. ¿Dónde estaban los malditos de la clase nocturna, dónde estaba el desgraciado de Kaname Kuran cuando se lo necesitaba? Al cabo de una eternidad, Shizuka se cansó de observar y dio al fin un paso al frente.

-Ya lo recuerdas todo, ¿verdad, princesa purasangre? Quizás si hubieras sabido antes de tu importancia habrías valorado un poco más tu vida. Pero el trato ya está hecho. Le daré mi sangre a Zero luego de beber la tuya.

Suavemente el amplio kimono blanco se deslizó sobre el suelo mientras Shizuka descendía a cubrir el cuerpo de Yuuki con el suyo y sostener sus miembros aún tiritantes. Finalmente, Zero la vio ultrajar lo que más quería: hundió sus colmillos en la tensa garganta blanca de la adolescente, que salpicó como si fuera una jugosa fruta, y empezó a beber con voracidad, tragando y succionando una y otra vez de forma lasciva, mientras los miembros de Yuuki se sacudían con cada vez menor fuerza, hasta tan sólo tiritar levemente en un último escalofrío, dejando al fin su joven cuerpo pálido e inerte.

-Adiós, princesa purasangre- rió Shizuka, poniéndose de pie- sólo falta un paso para cumplir nuestro trato, y no pienso deshonrarlo. Ten, Zero. Ésta es la sangre que Yuuki murió para darte. La sangre de tu vida eterna. La sangre de tu ama.

La muñeca de la vampira se abrió en dos sobre el rostro de Zero, para vertir el infernal líquido rojo en su rostro, que él no pudo evitar beber ansiosamente hasta la última gota que su cruel ama le suministró.

Al fin se oían pasos a la distancia, un gran grupo de personas que ya venían acercándose hace buen rato. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Acaso toda esta pesadilla había durado sólo segundos? Parecía ser tan sólo un sueño, ahora que Shizuka y su séquito había desaparecido en una repentina nube de sombras. Pero la marca quedaba en Yuuki, cuyo cuerpo inerte lloraba ahora la impotente clase nocturna. Y también en lo profundo de la sangre de Zero, ultrajada por segunda vez, convertido, una vez más, en algo ajeno a sí mismo.


End file.
